This invention relates to ball and socket couplings, and more particularly to an anti-friction pad to be interposed between the ball and socket components to a trailer hitch coupling to reduce the friction between them.
Ball and socket couplings in general require periodic lubrication in order to maintain effective operation and to minimize wear, to achieve maximum operating life. This requires vigilant monitoring of the coupling to insure the presence of adequate lubrication of all times. Moreover, when the coupling is disconnected, the lubricant is exposed, presenting an unsightly appearance and rendering likely the accidental contact by and contamination of the skin and clothing of nearby persons.
Applicant is unaware of any substitute heretofore provided or suggested for such lubricant.